Discussions and Decisions
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: As three generals of the war come together for what will be the last time, they discuss the fate of the war, the fate of the Republic, and the fact of their very selves. What, and who, are going to be sacrificed for the cause of victory?


**A/N: I'm not really sure where this thought came from but I felt like writing it and here it is. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Revan felt herself lose her balance as the ship was rocked by yet another blast. She fell to the floor, her black hair falling in front of her eyes. She heard some electrical machinery pop and somebody scream as they were thrown against a wall.

"We need to get out of here Rev! There is too many of them and were losing ships!" the ever-familiar voice of her friend Malak called out. Revan took a deep breath as she pushed herself back up. She looked out into space and quickly observed the situation. Mandalorian ships were appearing out of nowhere and her Republic forces were dwindling down fast. The ship was rocked again as she turned around to face Malak.

"Contact the fleet and tell them to remain in position. Keep the Mandalorians as busy as possible!" She ignored Malak's incredulous look and continued. "Take the bridge." She commanded, using the Force to steady herself as she started to walk out.

"But Revan-" Malak called, but she turned on him.

"Don't question me Malak! I know what I'm doing!" she snapped, and she stalked out the room, not waiting for Malak's response. In the halls of her flagship people were running around everywhere trying to stay safe and help the other crewmembers that were badly hurt. If time hadn't been as restricted as it was now, she would have stopped to help, but she had to contact the _Levity. _More screams echoed off the walls as she worked her ways through the now bloodstained halls, but she forced herself to ignore it. Finally finding her destination, she was meet with more frustration as she that the doors to the communication room had been locked.

"I don't have time for this!" She shouted, blowing the doors open with a powerful wave of Force energy. The doors slammed into the far wall as Revan ran into the room, almost running into the console. She held onto it as the ship was hit again. She quickly typed on the console and impatiently waited to see if the message got through.

"Yes Revan?" came the static-filled reply of her best General.

"Thank the Force you're okay. Move your ships behind the Mandalorian fleet and fire everything you have." Revan commanded loudly. The reply was immediate this time.

"You have to be kidding me! Rev, they will notice us long before we get there and they will shot us down in no time!" the voice replied angrily. Revan sighed in annoyance.

"Why is everybody questioning my orders today? Trust me for once and do it Tyla!" Revan yelled over the commotion on her ship. There was a slight pause as the order went through.

"Fine…only…you…insane!" was the broken reply before the connection was broken completely. Revan scowled and attempted to send her frustration at Tyla through the bond but her friend had closed the bond. _Probably closed them all so the effect isn't as bad when they break…_Revan thought briefly before shaking her head. She had to get back to the bridge before Malak blew up her new ship. This time getting to the bridge was must quicker since she enhanced her run with the Force. Just as the doors opened she heard the cheers of her crew as one of the bigger Mandalorian ships exploded. Tyla had done it!

"Report Malak!" Revan commanded as the hits on here ship steadily lowered as more of the opposing ships blew up. Malak turned to her, his face brightened with a huge smile.

"Tyla's ships are destroying ships fast and our ships are now aiding her." Malak reported happily, amazed that they had actually survived this encounter. Revan patted her friend gently on the shoulder and he looked down at her.

"It's kinda funny watching you stand up on your toes just to give me a pat." Malak teased, and Revan lightly punched him on the arm. He play-scowled at her and was about to retort when the comm. became alive with chatter.

"They are retreating!"

"We won!"

"We actually did it!"

Excited reports filled the ship and the crew cheered once more at the conformation of their hopes.

"I don't know how you do it Rev, but somehow we managed to win yet again." Tyla said through the bond, and Revan smiled in relief. Tyla was safe.

"Meet Malak and me on my ship in 10 minutes. We need to discuss our next move." Revan replied, and she could practically see Tyla sag.

"Can't we celebrate first then make more insane plans?" Tyla asked, her voice pleading. Revan didn't even honor her with a response.

"Fine fine, I get the point. I'll be there in a few. Let me talk to my men first." Tyla sighed and turned the bond off.

"You know, I really hate it when you two start talking in your heads. I feel so…useless." Malak joked, breaking Revan out of her thoughts. She turned to him with a cheeky grin.

"That's because you are useless Mal." She replied, and Malak glowered at her. Revan rolled her sparkling eyes and turned away from the giant.

"Come on, Ty is coming over for some tea." Revan joked, much more relaxed now that the battle was over. Malak sighed and stood up to follow her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyla stepped onto the ship and Revan's eyes widened in shock. Tyla's robes were torn and looked burned, and part of her skin that was exposed was covered in cuts and fast forming bruises. Her hair was in worse shape than she had ever seen before and she looked a bit woozy.

"Ty, you okay?" Malak asked, stepping forward to help keep his friend's balance.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just got thrown up against the walls of my ship a couple times, nearly got blown up by Mandalorians, then had to _stealth_ my _entire fleet of ships_ behind the Mandalorians because Revan told me to!" Tyla snorted, leaning into Malak. Revan rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

"Wow Tyla, you really should keep better care of yourself. Keep this up and you won't be useful to me anymore." Revan retorted. Not the best comeback, but it would work for now. Tyla glared at her and righted herself, using Malak as an anchor. When she did this Revan saw a small flash of silver around her neck.

"I can't believe you! After everything that happened-" Revan reprimanded through the bond, but stopped when Tyla glared at her.

"Don't dare to judge me Revan. I gave _everything_ up to come with you. Don't tempt me to go back." Tyla spat, and Revan almost recoiled at how fierce she sounded. The Tyla she had known before the war had almost never been truly mad at her. Tyla stood up fully and made her way to Revan's room. Malak looked at her with confusion clear in his eyes, but Revan merely shook her head. Malak wouldn't understand. He didn't know what had happened. Revan followed her furious friend using nothing but the Force to track the trail of Tyla's anger. Damn, she really was pissed. This was going to make things even tenser than they would have been before…

"Umm Rev, you just passed your room." Malak's voice said, and Revan jumped in surprise. She really needed to be more aware sometimes.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Revan replied, her thoughts taking over again as she stepped inside her familiar room. Her anger at Tyla's snappish attitude was dying down slightly. She really did have a reason to be angry. Revan had just assumed that Tyla would go with her to war, and when Tyla said she was having doubts about it Revan had been more than angry. She had felt betrayed. Tyla was her best friend, her practical sister! When Tyla had told her that, Revan had been so mad that they had gotten into a really bad argument and Revan had said some horrible things. Of course, Tyla hadn't exactly been little Miss Friendly, but still. They had both gone too far that night.

"Alright, let's talk. What's the plan?" Tyla asked, and Revan was once again brought out of her thoughts. She shook her head and mentally scolded herself. She was starting to act like Tyla.

"The plan is…complicated. We are winning battles, but the cost is too great. The Republic can't keep going on like this. We need to end this war, and soon." Revan explained, her head tilted slightly upward. Malak wouldn't mind what she was about to propose, but Tyla was not going to be happy.

"We need to make one final push, and I know where we can do it. Malachor V." Revan said the last part of the statement slowly, and she had been right on the mark. Malak went immediately to planning, but Tyla looked aghast.

"You can't be serious Rev! You want to use the Mass Shadow Generator don't you?" Tyla demanded, and even Malak looked at her, his eyes widening slightly.

"Ty, think about it. We can wipe out the Mandalorian threat in one battle. We can win this war and save how countless lives in one glorious battle!" Revan exclaimed. She was trying to stay calm to make them understand what she was trying to explain, but she could feel her own excitement building.

"You're starting to sound like a Sith Revan." Tyla stated, her eyes narrowing. Revan had the distinct feeling that she was being inspected by her two closest friends.

"Rev, even I have to say that I'm not sure I like this. Tyla's right. Millions of people could be killed." Malak hesitantly agreed with his blonde friend. Revan's excitement was now giving way to frustration. Why couldn't they see that she was doing the right thing?

"Fine, I won't make you make a choice right now. But please think it over okay? I know that we can end this war." Revan said, putting a small bit of the Force in her voice just in case. Her friends didn't seem to notice and the air in the room grew less tense. Revan couldn't help but be glad. The air had felt like a cloak that was going to choke her before. Tyla shook her head lightly and stood up.

"I'm going to get myself cleaned up. I will talk to you guys later." Tyla sighed as she stood up and left the room. Malak turned to face Revan, concern on his face.

"Are you sure about this Rev? Even if Tyla decides to go along with this, how are we going to activate that thing?" Malak asked, and Revan thought for a moment.

"If Tyla agrees to this," Revan hesitated before she finished, "then Tyla shall be the one who activates the generator."

"Revan, you're mad! Everyone on that planet will die!" Malak exclaimed, standing up out of chair.

"Malak, calm down and thing for a second. People know what the generator is capable of. I'm afraid that any other person would decide to not activate it at the end because of the power it has. I can only trust Tyla to do this." Revan explained her reasoning, and Malak sat back down after a second.

"I hope your right about this Revan. I will never forgive you if something happens to her down there."

"Trust me Malak, I won't forgive myself if something did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A very weary Tyla wondered around the capital city of the planet that they had saved only an hour earlier. There was celebrating in houses and cantinas, and she sighed when she saw her destination. The Zabrak was standing on a ledge away from all the commotion, looking up at the night sky.

"Bao-Dur?" she asked, remembering his name. The tech turned to look at her, surprised that the General was talking to him apparently.

"Yes General?" he asked. Tyla smiled and shook her head as she stepped up next to him.

"The name is Tyla. I hate being called by titles." She finished, looking at the sky. She didn't see his reaction, but the atmosphere suddenly seemed less tense.

"So what did you need?" he asked. Tyla sighed and turned to look at him.

"Revan wants to activate the generator at the final battle." She stated bluntly. This time he turned to look at her fully, his eyes wide.

"That will destroy the planet, everyone on it, and maybe some people out in space." He protested. Tyla nodded her agreement.

"I know, but this is what Revan wants. I just wanted to let you know before it actually happened." Tyla finished, and she started to walk away from him.

"Oh, by the way," she turned to face him one last time before walking away, "best of luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan lay awake on her bed, starring up at the ceiling. Tyla hadn't come back in a couple of hours and she was starting to think that her hot-headed friend had gotten herself into some trouble.

"You should have more faith in me Rev." a voice called out, and Revan shot up. Tyla was leaning against the frame of Revan's door, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't scare me like that." Revan scolded, and Tyla walked over to take a seat on Revan's bed.

"Alright Rev, I'll do it." Tyla sighed, sealing her fate. Revan smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"Everything will work out Ty. I'll make sure it does." Revan said with reassurance, but a flicker of doubt was still there. After all, she had no way to control what happened after the war. She could only hope that Tyla wasn't going to pay for her mistakes.


End file.
